A Very Sirius Sorting
by MadSparrow
Summary: A one-shot about Sirius Black's sorting. From Minerva McGonagall's Point of View. Please Read and Review! Dedicated to Prisoner of Azkaban711. Enjoy Herms!


**A Very Sirius Sorting**

**This is just a one shot. Please read and Review! **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter; it is the property of the Queen herself, Mrs. Rowling.

Pushing open the doors to the Great Hall, Minerva heard the usual gasps of awe and amazement from the cluster of first years that were about to be sorted. She smiled internally, remembering the first time she had passed through these doors and how truly magnificent the castle had been for that first time. Not that it wasn't still just as magnificent, of course. Although, the castle had been her home for the last, _how_ many years was it now? She had forgotten. It seemed as though Hogwarts had been her home forever. And it truly was her home. It was the place where her heart lay.

Pulling herself from her memories, and climbing the steps, Minerva placed the Sorting Hat upon the old stool that stood in the centre of the platform. The First Years stood closely together, some looking around themselves in wonder, whilst others were looking downright terrified. The sight made Minerva smile inside. It was the same every year.

She stood back to allow the Hat to perform its song which it had prepared for this year's sorting.

The song was much the same as it had been these past few years. A painted picture of the attributes that each house possessed, a plea for unity within Hogwarts and finally, a warning about the war that currently plagued them. Minerva could remember when the songs had been much lighter, much more magical. She only hoped that one day, this terrible war would end and the world would return to what it had used to be. 

Unrolling the scroll, Minerva picked up the Hat and called out the first name upon the list.

" Ackerley, David!"

She placed the hat upon the head of the small, mousy-haired, trembling boy and waited for a few moments before the Hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" to the hall. The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers and Minerva saw the boy shaking hands with one of the prefects as he went to join them.

"Anderson, Justin!"

The Hat seemed to take longer to decide this time, however the cry of 'RAVENCLAW!" was not missed by any in the Hall.

Glancing down again, Minerva read the next name on the list, as the boy went over to join the cheering table.

"Belby, Flavius!"

Placing the hat over his head, Minerva wondered where this boy was headed. The first Gryffindor of the year, perhaps?

The hat didn't take long to decide at all and "RAVENCLAW!" echoed around the hall, amidst the cheers of the students.

There were still no Gryffindors.

"Bishop, Millicent!"

Looking at the girl, Minerva had no doubts she would become the first Slytherin this year. Her entire ancestral line had been in the house of Salazar Slytherin. Minerva began to wonder if there would be any Gryffindors this year.

She dropped the hat over the head of the small girl and immediately, a cry of "SLYTHERIN!" was heard. She hadn't doubted that one. 

Reading the next name upon the list, Minerva sighed. This boy was definitely _not_ destined for Gryffindor. He was a sure Slytherin.

"Black, Sirius!"

She noted the arrogant swagger, the cold, indifferent mask and the haughty, proud posture. He was alike every other member of his family, they were taught how to behave in public from a very small age. They were taught and believed many old prejudices, and they believed themselves above everyone else with the exceptions of a few other 'purebloods'. There was no doubt in Minerva's mind that the Hat would _scream_ Slytherin as soon as it touched his head.

She placed the Hat over his head and waited. The Hall was tense and silent. They waited.

She was definitely confused. What was happening? Why was the Hat taking so long to decide? Surely it couldn't even _begin_ to consider a Black for any house other than Slytherin. Perhaps this boy would break tradition? Perhaps the Hat was considering him for Ravenclaw, if he was particularly intelligent. Not Gryffindor of Hufflepuff for sure, the thought of a Black headed to one of those houses was laughable. Minevra realised they were still waiting for the Hat's verdict.

She couldn't believe her ears when the Hat finally shouted where the boy was headed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole Hall seemed to be in a state of shock. Had a _Black_ just been sent to _Gryffindor_? Minerva thought she had heard wrong.

But no, she had not heard wrong, the boys robes were now sporting a Gryffindor Crest on the pocket. Still in a state of shock, Minerva realised that no-one had clapped for the boy. The entire Hall was stunned. Never before had a Black been anything but a Slytherin. And for one to become a Gryffindor... 

The boy seemed to realise the tenseness in the room and gave a bark of laughter. His face split into a wide, mischievous grin that completely destroyed the Black facade. He gave a theatrical bow, gestured towards the teachers and it seemed to pull everyone from the state of shock.

Gradually, people began clapping and cheering for the boy. The first Black to ever become a Gryffindor.

The rest of the Sorting passed by with no more surprises or delays, however Sirius Black was on everyone's minds. The boy who broke tradition.


End file.
